


Sorry!

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Hinata walks in on you and Yachi. [PWP]
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to make a Yachi x Chill!Fem!Reader smut because I got some inspiration from a few fics and because I just wanted too. Plus, there’s not a lot of Yachi x Reader so yeah 👉👈
> 
> **Yachi Hitoka and Hinata Shōyō do not belong to me! They belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of “Haikyū!!”**

You looked up at your beautiful girlfriend as she looked down at you with a flushed face. You laughed at her tomato red face and she covered her face with her shaky hands.

“Baby, I said you could relax.”

She slowly uncovered her face. “I just—I just can’t relax. I mean—you— _you’re going to lick_ _my...—_ aah! I can’t! I just can’t!”

You let out another laugh. You placed your hands on Hitoka’s thighs and you spread Hitoka’s legs wide. You looked at her clothed crotch. You tug at her sweatpants, wanting them off. She hesitantly complied and sat up on her bed. She slowly pulled down her sweatpants, pulled them off, and placed them next to her. She was half naked in front of you. You gave her a look that clearly screamed _‘take that off too_ _’_. She slowly pulled her panties down, pulled them off as well and placed them on her sweatpants.

“ _Beautiful..._ wait. You’re already wet, Hitoka?”

“I...”

She covered her face with her hands once again. You leaned in close and nuzzled yourself against Hitoka’s left thigh.

“Um, [Name]?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Can you.. um... can you lick me?” She had asked you. You nodded your head and gladly obliged.

You opened your mouth and your tongue snaked out. You placed your tongue against Hitoka’s clit, that was leaking like crazy, and you started to lick strips up and down. Hitoka moaned quietly at the warmth of your tongue. You felt your own pussy twitch and ache at Hitoka’s moans.

She sounded so angelic.

She slowly removed her hands to look down at you as you licked her pussy. You pressed your tongue against Hitoka’s clit and she moaned a little louder than before. You remove your tongue away from Hitoka’s clit and she whined. “Why... did you stop?”

“I just wanted to know if my princess was feelin’ good.”

She nodded. She looked at you with wanting eyes. She wanted more. You simply smiled at her cute actions and expressions. You pressed your tongue against Hitoka’s clit and started to lick strips again. Hitoka’s legs started to shake and grow weak. She was close. You kissed her clit and licked a little bit faster. Her moans were airy and breathless. Hitoka was so so close to coming. She bucked her hips and pushed her crotch into your face. She called your name before coming shortly after. Her juices stained the sheets on her bed and got on your lips and some on your nose. You licked off Hitoka’s cum and she squeaked.

“[Name]..!”

“Hm?”

“You—you’re—nothing.. nevermind...”

Hitoka averted her gaze and soon her eyes locked with her panties and sweatpants. You stand up and she looks at your own clothed crotch. She looked up at you as you crawled onto Hitoka’s bed. You leaned over a little bit and opened the nightstand. Your fingers tapped around against the wood of the stand. You felt your way to the lube and grabbed it. You held the lube in your hand and with your knuckle, you closed the drawer. Her eyes widened and she flushed even more.

“[Name]! Where—you.. um... you had that the whole time..?”

“Yeah.”

“But—but why?”

You hum and open the cap to the lube, then you squirt some of the liquid onto your non dominate hand, onto your fingers. You close the cap with your thumb and placed the lube on Hitoka’s panties. “I was just preparing for the day where we would finally be alone...”

“Oh..”

You ghost your fingers over Hitoka’s pussy. She looks down at your fingers and nods, knowing well what you are going to ask her next.

“ _How needy. I didn’t even ask yet and you already want my fingers._ Well, okay then. I’m going to put them in now. Tell me if you’re not ready yet, okay?”

She nods. Hitoka grips the sheets under her as you slowly slip your index finger into Hitoka’s pussy. She moans loudly and covers her mouth quickly with a hand. You give her a lazy smile. You push your index further into Hitoka, earning a choked moan from the blonde. Once your index finger was in fully, you gave Hitoka some time to adjust to your finger.

“Does it hurt?”

“No... it just—it feels weird. Like—it feels cold and slimy and I’m starting to feel— _full._ ”

“ _Mm..._ ”

Silence starts to loom over the two of you. She nods at you, signaling that she’s ready for another. You nod back at her and then you slowly slip in your middle finger. She lets at an airy moan as you continue to push in your middle finger. You stopped when it was in fully. You looked at your beautiful girlfriend as she pants softly. She tightens around your fingers a little then loosens up.

“ _So beautiful._ You managed to take in two fingers, Hitoka. You did good. You should take some time to adjust.”

“ _Okay.._ ”

She squirms underneath you. Hitoka gets used to your fingers and nods. You started to thrust your fingers in and out of Hitoka’s throbbing and needy cunt. A string of moans left her mouth as you started to scissor Hitoka. She moaned loudly as you stretched her out.

She was so beautiful under you. Squirming. Begging. _Moaning._ You loved it all. You loved everything about Hitoka. You were so glad that you met her. You were so glad that you and her became girlfriends. Your friends supported you all the way through your relationship and you’re so happy for that. You hope that maybe in the future, you and Hitoka can get married and adopt children. That would complete your entire life. But anyway, enough about that, let’s get back to your beautiful girlfriend, who was in pure bless.

You brought your fingers together and curled them. Hitoka let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a cry. Not out of despair, but out of pleasure. You assumed you found her g-spot. You put pressure on that spot and soon Hitoka came a second time, this time on your fingers. You relax your fingers and pull out of Hitoka. She pants softly and whines at the emptiness.

“Do you want something bigger? Do you want more, princess?”

“ _Yes.. please..._ ”

You smirk. You open the drawer to the nightstand and felt around for a few seconds. Your fingers graze the clear dildo that you had. You grabbed it and then closed the drawer with the dildo.

“A—A dildo..?!”

You nod. “Yeah. I mean—I have a strap-on too but I want you to get more of a.. _hands-on experience._ ”

“I—Okay then.”

You grab the lube and pop open the cap. You squirt some lube onto the clear dildo and you closed the cap to the lube and drop it next to you. You hovered the dildo over Hitoka’s pussy. “Are you ready, baby?”

“ _Yes.._ ” She breathed out.

You sigh and then you slowly push the tip of the dildo against Hitoka’s cunt. Some of her juices from earlier mixed in with the lube. You slowly push the dildo in more and then stop half way. You hear Hitoka’s breath hitch. She wiggles around on the dildo for a little bit and then nods. You push the dildo further into Hitoka and then stop once it’s all the way in. She sighs. You place your hands over her hands and move them to the dildo. You wrap her hands around the dildo gently and then you let go of Hitoka’s hands.

“I want you to thrust the dildo in and out of you, okay Hitoka? You’ve seen me do it with my fingers.”

“Mhm..”

She starts to thrust the dildo in and out of her slowly as you start to take off your own pants and panties. You threw them aside and your index and middle fingers ghosted over your pussy. You let out a quiet moan as you started to rub your clit and finger your pussy. You both were in bless. So much so that neither of you noticed that Shōyō was standing in the doorway of your dorm.

Shōyō watched as you look over at him with cloudy eyes. You press your other index finger against your clit and continue to rub it in circles as you groped your clothed chest.

“ _Aah.. Shōyō..._ ” you moan, breathlessly.

You knew for sure Shōyō was probably growing hard just from that moan alone along with Hitoka’s moans in the background. The ginger’s cheeks flushed a bright red and he bowed quickly with his arms at his side.

“Ah! I’m so sorry...!”

Shōyō straightened up and slammed the door shut and then he started darting through the hallway.

You let out a shaky sigh as you were starting to get closer to your climax. Your legs were growing weak and your breathing was heavy. Hitoka was also on the verge of her climax. Heat was pooling to both your core and to Hitoka’s core. Your were both so so so close. She was thrusting the dildo deeper inside her while you rubbed your clit. You both continue to pleasure yourselves for a little while. You both came seconds later and you clasped and laid next to Hitoka. You both talked after that and then you two toke a bath together and then you both fall asleep after a few hours.

After that day, Shōyō kept avoiding the two of you. He was just too embarrassed to approach you two after what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sorry if I corrupted little Yachi!_ 😔


End file.
